zeldaeufandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)
Princess Zelda was the princess of Hyrule in the Era of Decline, when Ganon took over the country. She was an incarnation of the Maiden of Destiny, Zelda. ("The Legend of Zelda") History When Ganon invaded Hyrule, Zelda split the Triforce of Wisdom into 8 pieces and spread them throughout Hyrule, to prevent Ganon from getting it. She told Impa to flee. Impa met Link and told him Zelda's story. Link began a quest to save her and recover the pieces of the Triforce. Zelda was imprisoned by Ganon, kept within a ring of fire. After Link defeated Ganon, he released Zelda, who proclaimed him the Hero of Hyrule. The two then left, to begin the rebuilding of Hyrule. ("The Legend of Zelda") The royal family relocated to North Castle, from which they began to rule the land. (The Legend of Zelda: "The Ringer") When Ganon began his invasion of Koridai, Zelda encouraged Link to go there and defeat Ganon. Zelda remained in Hyrule, however. ("Link: Faces of Evil") Soon after that incident, Link went to the land of Gamelon to defeat Ganon again. When he didn't return, Zelda embarked on a quest to find and rescue him. ("Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon") Alternate History - Manga :The manga adaptation of The Legend of Zelda gives her a differing history from other sources. Childhood Princess Zelda was the daughter of the Queen of the same name and The King. She loved her mother, and at a young age inherited the Triforce of Wisdom from her. She used it to heal her mother when she was sick. When Ganon attacked, the little princess used it to drive the demon off. Unfortunately, she was too late to save her mother. Ganon promised to return with an army. ("The Legend of Zelda (Manga)") Adolescence Zelda would sometimes mingle with the common-folk using a disguise. This way, she met Link, who she knew to be her half-brother. On her sixteenth birthday, Zelda didn't care about the party and tried to get her father to take action against the Demon Tribe instead. Her father wasn't interested and just wanted to keep up appearances, and so he insisted on the party. Zelda tried to announce to the people of Hyrule that the land was under attack by demons, but her father restrained her and sent her to her room. Zelda proceeded to sneak out, where she bumped into Link again. She told him to come with her to the graveyard. The two went there to confront Ganon. Zelda was overpowered by him, and used the last of her strength to split the triforce into 8 pieces. Ganon seized her, and disappeared, telling Link that if he wanted to see Zelda again alive, he'd have to bring the Triforce to Death Mountain. Zelda was held in captivity during Link's long quest. During that time, the King sent an army of soldiers to engage the Demon Tribe, but the soldiers were ineffectual against the demons and only a few of them returned alive. The king himself sustained injuries from the campaign. Zelda was finally rescued when Link defeated Ganon. ("The Legend of Zelda (Manga)") Category:Zelda Category:Hylians